Blinded
by gameGIRL14
Summary: Jamie and her friend learn that looks are deceiving and some people are blind to who they need until  they almost lose them.


**This is based off of red rescue team. Pleases forgive any misspellings.**

**Summary: after a cold winter and some fun team twilight finally gets back to work in the spring.**

**But will a new group of pokemon distract and deceive them? Will a little something more than a big mistake happen between friends?**

Chapter One

In the base of Team twilight a cold windy morning woke a small female pikachu named Jamie. Jamie was the team leader and also a pokemon turned human sent to the pokemon world to stop a meteorite from destroying everyone.

Then a knock on her door made her jump. She opened it to see her partner totodile.

Totodile was her best friend and stand by her no matter what.

"Good morning Totodile!" Jamie greeted. "Hi Jamie cold today huh?"

The pikachu stepped back to let her friend in. "Yah…is winter coming?"

She closed the door and walked over to her table to grab some apples out of a bowl giving one to totodile and they sat down to eat breakfast. "Yes you have any questions?" He asked taking a bite out of his apple.

"I'm so excited what's winter like here?" Jamie asked she was happy she decided to stay in the pokemon world. She always had questions about the seasons and festivals that her friends were happy to answer.

Totodile smiled "Sometimes if the whether isn't bad the pokemon gather in Town Square and have sore of a winter festival." He answered. "Wow….. I like the sound of that. Ok so what kind of things do you do at the winter festival?" She put her hands on her chin and listened contently. Totodile wiped some apple off his face " Well there music and games. Like who can make the biggest snowman and snowball throwing contests and there's also a passing party were everyone in town gives out presents."

Jamie's eye's were sparkling in awe. "That is so awesome! So when humph-" She was cut off as totodile stuffed an apple in her mouth. "No more questions you haven't even ate your breakfast yet." She glared at him but ate the apple anyway.

After they finished eating they continued to talk. "Well Jamie what are you going to do this winter?" Totodile asked "Well after what you tolled me right now I'll start getting ready. By first going around to all the pokemon in there friend areas and telling them there would be no work to do so they can get ready." She walked over to a window looking outside. "You said there less job requests in winter right?" Totodile walked over to the window. "Yah hardly any at all really. It's pretty much the only time off rescue teams get around here." Jamie then went and sat on her bed of hay totodile stayed by the window.

"Okay then after that I'll start to gather supplies in case it is bad." then she looked at him "what are you going to do?" Totodile turned and said "I'll try to gather some food and hope it doesn't get to bad." Jamie frowned and said "Totodile your welcome to stay here with me if you want. I don't want you to freeze or get sick." Totodile smiled "Thanks but I don't think it will get that bad. If it dose I'll come right over okay."

The pikachu smiled then walked to her door "Alright then I'm going to get a haed start and go to the friend areas okay?" Totodile walked over to her and said "Mind if I help?"

They walked out the door and went to all of there friend areas telling the pokemon to prepare for winter.

The next morning Jamie awoke with a start as one of the windows in her base was blown open by strong wind and rain. "whoa bad storms already?" she shut her window and locked it. "I hope totodile is okay…"

Later on in the day the storm had blown over and it was safe to go outside agin.

Jamie went outside to survea the damages. She began to pick up some broken branchs when a cold burst of water hit her back. Jamie jumped and yelped in surprise.

Turning around standing there with a big grin was totodile. "Why'ed you do that for?"

She asked vary ticked off. "Felt like it." he said simply with a smrik.

"Well then if you have time for games then…."she scoped up some mud in her hand and thow it. "Have some pie!" the mud hit in the face and some got in his mouth.

"Mud pie that is." totodile spat out mud using water gun which looked really gross.

"Eww stop it looks like your pukeing…" he stoped and said "what this?" he hit with another water gun with led to more mud throwing. After their mud war it was starting to get late.

They were covered in mud " We really need a bath." jamie said trying to wipe off the dying mud. "I can fix that " totodile said shoting another water gun. "What no- gargle " the water sent jamie fiying in more mud. " Oh my… um sorry jamie." jamie was now a brown paikchu head to toe. Totodile sarted over to help her up but sliped and feel down but just not on ground. On Jamie! How embarrassing! Thankful for the mud covering their blushs they got up. "I'm going to go home now bye jamie" "Um… bye totodile…." waveing good bye they went home to bathe and tried to sleep. But the embarrassing moment kept playing in there heads.

**That's all for now plaes reviwe and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. No flams.**


End file.
